Pursuant to 37 C.F.R. 1.71(e), Applicants note that a portion of this disclosure contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
DNA shuffling has provided a paradigm shift in recombinant nucleic acid generation, manipulation and selection. The inventors and their co-workers have developed fast artificial evolution methodologies for generating improved industrial, agricultural, and therapeutic genes and encoded proteins. These methods, and related compositions and apparatus for practicing these methods represent a pioneering body of work by the inventors and their co-workers.
A number of publications by the inventors and their co-workers describe DNA shuffling. For example, Stemmer et al. (1994) xe2x80x9cRapid Evolution of a Proteinxe2x80x9d Nature 370:389-391; Stemmer (1994) xe2x80x9cDNA Shuffling by Random Fragmentation and Reassembly: in vitro Recombination for Molecular Evolution,xe2x80x9d Proc. Natl. Acad. USA 91:10747-10751; Stemmer U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,793 METHODS FOR IN VITRO RECOMBINATION; Stemmer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,721 DNA MUTAGENESIS BY RANDOM FRAGMENTATION AND REASSEMBLY; Stemmer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,238 METHODS FOR GENERATING POLYNUCLEOTIDES HAVING DESIRED CHARACTERISTICS BY ITERATIVE SELECTION AND RECOMBINATION describe, e.g., in vitro nucleic acid, DNA and protein shuffling in a variety of formats, e.g., by repeated cycles of mutagenesis, shuffling and selection, as well as methods of generating libraries of displayed peptides and antibodies.
Applications of DNA shuffling technology have also been developed by the inventors and their co-workers. In addition to the publications noted above, Minshull et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,458 METHODS AND COMPOSITIONS FOR CELLULAR AND METABOLIC ENGINEERING provides, e.g., for the evolution of metabolic pathways and the enhancement of bioprocessing through recursive shuffling techniques. Crameri et al. (1996), xe2x80x9cConstruction And Evolution Of Antibody-Phage Libraries By DNA Shufflingxe2x80x9d Nature Medicine 2(1):100-103 describe, e.g., antibody shuffling for antibody phage libraries. Additional details regarding DNA Shuffling can be found in WO95/22625, WO97/20078, WO96/33207, WO97/33957, WO98/27230, WO97/35966, WO98/31837, WO98/13487, WO98/13485 and WO989/42832, as well as a number of other publications by the inventors and their co-workers.
A number of the publications of the inventors and their co-workers, as well as other investigators in the art also describe techniques which facilitate DNA shuffling, e.g., by providing for reassembly of genes from small fragments, or even oligonucleotides. For example, in addition to the publications noted above, Stemmer et al. (1998) U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,252 END COMPLEMENTARY POLYMERASE REACTION describe processes for amplifying and detecting a target sequence (e.g., in a mixture of nucleic acids), as well as for assembling large polynucleotides from nucleic acid fragments.
Review of the foregoing publications reveals that forced evolution by gene shuffling is an important new technique with many practical and powerful applications. Thus, new techniques which facilitate gene shuffling are highly desirable. The present invention provides significant new gene shuffling protocols, as well as many other features which will be apparent upon complete review of this disclosure.
The invention provides oligonucleotide assisted shuffling of nucleic acids. These oligonucleotide assisted approaches particularly facilitate family shuffling procedures, providing substantially simplified shuffling protocols which can be used to produce family shuffled nucleic acids without isolating or cloning full-length homologous nucleic acids. Furthermore, the oligonucleotide assisted approaches herein can even be extended to shuffling non-homologous nucleic acids, thereby accessing greater sequence space in resulting recombinant molecules and, thus, greater molecular diversity. The techniques can also be combined with classical DNA shuffling protocols, such as DNAse-mediated methods, to increase the versatility and throughput of these methods.
Several methods which are applicable to family shuffling procedures are provided. In one aspect of these methods, sets of overlapping family gene shuffling oligonucleotides are hybridized and elongated, providing a population of recombined nucleic acids, which can be selected for a desired trait or property. Typically, the set of overlapping family shuffling gene oligonucleotides include a plurality of oligonucleotide member types which have consensus region subsequences derived from a plurality of homologous target nucleic acids. The oligo sets optionally provide other distinguishing features, including crossover capability, codon-variation or selection, and the like.
The population of recombined nucleic acids can be denatured and reannealed, providing denatured recombined nucleic acids which can then be reannealed. The resulting recombinant nucleic acids can also be selected. Any or all of these steps can be repeated reiteratively, providing for multiple recombination and selection events to produce a nucleic acid with a desired trait or property.
In a related aspect, methods for introducing nucleic acid family diversity during nucleic acid recombination are performed by providing a composition having at least one set of fragmented nucleic acids which includes a population of family gene shuffling oligonucleotides and recombining at least one of the fragmented nucleic acids with at least one of the family gene shuffling oligonucleotides. A recombinant nucleic acid having a nucleic acid subsequence corresponding to the at least one family gene shuffling oligonucleotide is then regenerated, typically to encode a full-length molecule (e.g., a full-length protein).
Typically, family gene shuffling oligonucleotides are provided by aligning homologous nucleic acid sequences to select conserved regions of sequence identity and regions of sequence diversity. A plurality of family gene shuffling oligonucleotides are synthesized (serially or in parallel) which correspond to at least one region of sequence diversity. In contrast, sets of fragments are provided by cleaving one or more homologous nucleic acids (e.g., with a DNase), or by synthesizing a set of oligonucleotides corresponding to a plurality of regions of at least one nucleic acid (typically oligonucleotides corresponding to a full-length nucleic acid are provided as members of a set of nucleic acid fragments). In the shuffling procedures herein, these cleavage fragments can be used in conjunction with family gene shuffling oligonucleotides, e.g., in one or more recombination reaction.
Recursive methods of oligonucleotide shuffling are provided. As noted herein, recombinant nucleic acids generated synthetically using oligonucleotides can be cleaved and shuffled by standard nucleic acid shuffling methodologies, or the nucleic acids can be sequenced and used to design a second set of family shuffling oligonucleotides which are used to recombine the recombinant nucleic acids. Either, or both, of these recursive techniques can be used for subsequent rounds of recombination and can also be used in conjunction with rounds of selection of recombinant products. Selection steps can follow one or several rounds of recombination, depending on the desired diversity of the recombinant nucleic acids (the more rounds of recombination which are performed, the more diverse the resulting population of recombinant nucleic acids).
The use of family gene shuffling oligonucleotides in recombination reactions herein provides for domain switching of domains of sequence identity or diversity between homologous nucleic acids, e.g., where recombinants resulting from the recombination reaction provide recombinant nucleic acids with a sequence domain from a first nucleic acid embedded within a sequence corresponding to a second nucleic acid, e.g., where the region most similar to the embedded region from the second nucleic acid is not present in the recombinant nucleic acid.
One particular advantage of the present invention is the ability to recombine homologous nucleic acids with low sequence similarity, or even to recombine non-homologous nucleic acids. In these methods, one or more set of fragmented nucleic acids are recombined with a with a set of crossover family diversity oligonucleotides. Each of these crossover oligonucleotides have a plurality of sequence diversity domains corresponding to a plurality of sequence diversity domains from homologous or non-homologous nucleic acids with low sequence similarity. The fragmented oligonucleotides, which are derived from one or more homologous or non-homologous nucleic acids can hybridize to one or more region of the crossover oligos, facilitating recombination.
Methods of family shuffling PCR amplicons using family diversity oligonucleotide primers are also provided. In these methods, a plurality of non-homogeneous homologous template nucleic acids are provided. A plurality of PCR primers which hybridize to a plurality of the plurality of non-homogeneous homologous template nucleic acids are also provided. A plurality of PCR amplicons are produced by PCR amplification of the plurality of template nucleic acids with the plurality of PCR primers, which are then recombined. Typically, sequences for the PCR primers are selected by aligning sequences for the plurality of non-homogeneous homologous template nucleic acids and selecting PCR primers which correspond to regions of sequence similarity.
A variety of compositions for practicing the above methods and which result from practicing the above methods are also provided. Compositions which include a library of oligonucleotides having a plurality of oligonucleotide member types are one example. The oligonucleotide member types corresponding to a plurality of subsequence regions of a plurality of members of a selected set of a plurality of homologous target sequences. The plurality of subsequence regions can include, e.g., a plurality of overlapping or non-overlapping sequence regions of the selected set of homologous target sequences. The oligonucleotide member types typically each have a sequence identical to at least one subsequence from at least one of the selected set of homologous target sequences. Any of the oligonucleotide types and sets described above, or elsewhere herein, can be included in the compositions of the invention (e.g., family shuffling oligonucleotides, crossover oligonucleotides, domain switching oligonucleotides, etc.). The oligonucleotide member types can include a plurality of homologous oligonucleotides corresponding to a homologous region from the plurality of homologous target sequences. In this embodiment, each of the plurality of homologous oligonucleotides have at least one variant subsequence. Libraries of nucleic acids and encoded proteins which result from practicing oligonucleotide-mediated recombination as noted herein are also a feature of the invention.
Compositions optionally include components which facilitate recombination reactions, e.g., a polymerase, such as a thermostable DNA polymerase (e.g., taq, vent or any of the many other commercially available polymerases) a recombinase, a nucleic acid synthesis reagent, buffers, salts, magnesium, one or more nucleic acid having one or more of the plurality of members of the selected set of homologous target sequences, and the like.
Kits comprising the compositions of the invention, e.g., in containers, or other packaging materials, e.g., with instructional materials for practicing the methods of the invention are also provided. Uses for the compositions and kits herein for practicing the methods are also provided.
Definitions
Unless otherwise indicated, the following definitions supplement those in the art.
Nucleic acids are xe2x80x9chomologousxe2x80x9d when they are derived, naturally or artificially, from a common ancestor sequence. During natural evolution, this occurs when two or more descendent sequences diverge from a parent sequence over time, i.e., due to mutation and natural selection. Under artificial conditions, divergence occurs, e.g., in one of two basic ways. First, a given sequence can be artificially recombined with another sequence, as occurs, e.g., during typical cloning, to produce a descendent nucleic acid, or a given sequence can be chemically modified, or otherwise manipulated to modify the resulting molecule. Alternatively, a nucleic acid can be synthesized de novo, by synthesizing a nucleic acid which varies in sequence from a selected parental nucleic acid sequence. When there is no explicit knowledge about the ancestry of two nucleic acids, homology is typically inferred by sequence comparison between two sequences. Where two nucleic acid sequences show sequence similarity over a significant portion of each of the nucleic acids, it is inferred that the two nucleic acids share a common ancestor. The precise level of sequence similarity which establishes homology varies in the art depending on a variety of factors.
For purposes of this disclosure, two nucleic acids are considered homologous where they share sufficient sequence identity to allow direct recombination to occur between the two nucleic acid molecules. Typically, nucleic acids utilize regions of close similarity spaced roughly the same distance apart to permit recombination to occur. The recombination can be in vitro or in vivo.
It should be appreciated, however, that one advantage of certain features of the invention is the ability to recombine more distantly related nucleic acids than standard recombination techniques permit. In particular, sequences from two nucleic acids which are distantly related, or even not detectably related can be recombined using cross-over oligonucleotides which have subsequences from two or more different non-homologous target nucleic acids, or two or more distantly related nucleic acids. However, where the two nucleic acids can only be indirectly recombined using oligonucleotide intermediates as set forth herein, they are considered to be xe2x80x9cnon-homologousxe2x80x9d for purposes of this disclosure.
A xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a collection of at least two molecules types, and typically includes at least about, e.g., 5, 10, 50, 100, 500, 1,000 or more members, depending on the precise intended use of the set.
A set of xe2x80x9cfamily gene shuffling oligonucleotidesxe2x80x9d is a set of synthesized oligonucleotides derived from a selected set of homologous nucleic acids. The oligonucleotides are derived from a selected set of homologous nucleic acids when they (individually or collectively) have regions of sequence identity (and, optionally, regions of sequence diversity) with more than one of the homologous nucleic acids. Collectively, the oligonucleotides typically correspond to a substantial portion of the full length of the homologous nucleic acids of the set of homologous nucleic acids, e.g., the oligonucleotides correspond over a substantial portion of the length of the homologous nucleic acids (e.g., the oligonucleotides of the set collectively correspond to e.g., 25% or more, often 35% or more, generally 50% or more, typically 60% or more, more typically 70% or more, and in some applications, 80%, 90% or 100% of the full-length of each of the homologous nucleic acids). Most commonly, the family gene shuffling oligonucleotides include multiple member types, each having regions of sequence identity to at least one member of the selected set of homologous nucleic acids (e.g., about 2, 3, 5, or 10 or more member types).
A xe2x80x9ccross-overxe2x80x9d oligonucleotide has regions of sequence identity to at least two different members of a selected set of nucleic acids, which are optionally homologous or non-homologous.
Nucleic acids xe2x80x9chybridizexe2x80x9d when they associate, typically in solution. Nucleic acids hybridize due to a variety of well characterized physico-chemical forces, such as hydrogen bonding, solvent exclusion, base stacking and the like. An extensive guide to the hybridization of nucleic acids is found in Tijssen (1993) Laboratory Techniques in Biochemistry and Molecular Biologyxe2x80x94Hybridization with Nucleic Acid Probes part I chapter 2 xe2x80x9cOverview of principles of hybridization and the strategy of nucleic acid probe assays,xe2x80x9d Elsevier, N.Y., as well as in Ausubel, supra.
Two nucleic acids xe2x80x9ccorrespondxe2x80x9d when they have the same or complementary sequences, or when one nucleic acid is a subsequence of the other, or when one sequence is derived, by natural or artificial manipulation, from the other.
Nucleic acids are xe2x80x9celongatedxe2x80x9d when additional nucleotides (or other analogous molecules) are incorporated into the nucleic acid. Most commonly, this is performed with a polymerase (e.g., a DNA polymerase), e.g., a polymerase which adds sequences at the 3xe2x80x2 terminus of the nucleic acid.
Two nucleic acids are xe2x80x9crecombinedxe2x80x9d when sequences from each of the two nucleic acids are combined in a progeny nucleic acid. Two sequences are xe2x80x9cdirectlyxe2x80x9d recombined when both of the nucleic acids are substrates for recombination. Two sequences are xe2x80x9cindirectly recombinedxe2x80x9d when the sequences are recombined using an intermediate such as a cross-over oligonucleotide. For indirect recombination, no more than one of the sequences is an actual substrate for recombination, and in some cases, neither sequence is a substrate for recombination (i.e., when one or more oligonucleotide(s) corresponding to the nucleic acids are hybridized and elongated).
A collection of xe2x80x9cfragmented nucleic acidsxe2x80x9d is a collection of nucleic acids derived by cleaving one or more parental nucleic acids (e.g., with a nuclease, or via chemical cleavage), or by producing subsequences of the parental sequences in any other manner, such as partial chain elongation of a complementary nucleic acid.
A xe2x80x9cfull-length proteinxe2x80x9d is a protein having substantially the same sequence domains as a corresponding protein encoded by a natural gene. The protein can have modified sequences relative to the corresponding naturally encoded gene (e.g., due to recombination and selection), but is at least 95% as long as the naturally encoded gene.
A xe2x80x9cDNase enzymexe2x80x9d is an enzyme which catalyzes cleavage of a DNA, in vitro or in vivo. A wide variety of DNase enzymes are well known and described, e.g., in Sambrook, Berger and Ausubel (all supra) and many are commercially available.
A xe2x80x9cnucleic acid domainxe2x80x9d is a nucleic acid region or subsequence. The domain can be conserved or not conserved between a plurality of homologous nucleic acids. Typically a domain is delineated by comparison between two or more sequences, i.e., a region of sequence diversity between sequences is a xe2x80x9csequence diversity domain,xe2x80x9d while a region of similarity is a xe2x80x9csequence similarity domain.xe2x80x9d Domain switchingxe2x80x9d refers to the ability to switch one nucleic acid region from one nucleic acid with a second domain from a second nucleic acid.
A region of xe2x80x9chigh sequence similarityxe2x80x9d refers to a region that is 90% or more identical to a second selected region when aligned for maximal correspondence (e.g., manually or using the common program BLAST set to default parameters). A region of xe2x80x9clow sequence similarityxe2x80x9d is 60% or less identical, more preferably, 40% or less identical to a second selected region, when aligned for maximal correspondence (e.g., manually or using BLAST set with default parameters).
A xe2x80x9cPCR ampliconxe2x80x9d is a nucleic acid made using the polymerase chain reaction (PCR). Typically, the nucleic acid is a copy of a selected nucleic acid. A xe2x80x9cPCR primerxe2x80x9d is a nucleic acid which hybridizes to a template nucleic acid and permits chain elongation using a thermostable polymerase under appropriate reaction conditions.
A xe2x80x9clibrary of oligonucleotidesxe2x80x9d is a set of oligonucleotides. The set can be pooled, or can be individually accessible. Oligonucleotides can be DNA, RNA or combinations of RNA and DNA (e.g., chimeraplasts).